Redo
by Five legged mongoose
Summary: This is a Rokushi fanfic. Roxas wakes up one day in a strange room next to a complete stranger. He discovers he remembers everything from the organization but is in a different world altogether. as he goes through the day and meets xion, he wonders. could this be a do over? or could this be too good to be true?
1. Redo

_^**Basically this is my first fanfiction, i have a plot planned out for this, and plus i posted this story like three times already because i kept forgetting to add this little part, so ill continue if it recieves enough attentio**n^_

_Is this really all just a bad dream? Or am I making myself believe that? Are they really all gone?_

"_ROXAS!"_

_I hear a voice calling for me. Or are they calling for him? If I could just get out of all of this, it would be so much easier._

"_Roxas."_

_The voice is soothing now. I wonder if they're close to me now._

"Wake up you fat piece of lard, you're gonna be late for school if you keep this up."

"Let me just sleep….."

"WAKE UP OR I WILL TAKE YOUR SKATEBOARD AWAY!"

I instantly perked up. In front of me was a woman I had never met, standing next to a bed I don't recognize, in a room that's looks like it belongs to some popular kid. I couldn't make sense of any of it. So I did what any sane person would.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>According to school I was apparently enrolled in, my first period class was English. Everyone was saying hi to me in the halls, but I couldn't concentrate, focused more on actually finding my way to class 205. Was it possible it had all just been a dream? Axel, Xion, and me? Xion…. Xion was gone. I had done that to her. It was impossible to avoid that fact. It was also impossible to avoid the fact that she had wanted that. But I couldn't help but tear up. It was so unfair. She didn't deserve any of that.<p>

"Roxas, you okay bro?"

The tears had started to fall before I could do anything about it. I wanted a chance to relive all of it. I wanted a chance to share ice cream with them again.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I finally said, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "I'm just really tired."

The entire class seemed taken aback, so I just laid my head on the desk. A couple minutes later, the teacher entered the class. He was a bald, chubby man, just a bit shorter than me, with thin glasses hanging from his face. But he seemed to be a pretty commanding guy, cause as soon as he entered, the entire class quieted down. He took a few long strides to the center of the classroom, seemed to sigh a bit, and got a paper out.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome, ummm, Xion Westbrad."

My heart was pounding at the moment. Was it just a coincidence? Or was this actually the girl I had treasured and missed for so long? And as she walked in, raven black hair swaying, and sea blue eyes, I couldn't help but stand.

"Xion" I yelled, as surprised about my outburst as the class was. She turned towards me and smiled.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>If I could somehow turn back time, somehow land back with Axel and Xion, when we were still in the Organization, I would. But I couldn't take this. As soon as she had answered, all I could do was sit down to the murmurs of people. Maybe they were asking themselves about the sudden outburst. Or maybe they were just talking about the sudden outburst. Either way, I was distraught.<p>

Pretty soon, lunch came along. By pure miracle, nobody had questioned me, and I had managed to get to every one of the classes with the help of a schedule in my backpack. Whoever put it there, I thank you for every one of your helpful moments. Anyways, I went down to the cafeteria and just sat down on one of the empty tables. As I rested my head, I could hear people passing by, each one laughing, overjoyed about their everyday lives. I couldn't help but wonder what if we had been born here, instead of being Nobodies? I let my mind wander around that idea. A couple minutes later, I heard the sound of someone sitting on my lunchtable.

"Hey, what was up with that outburst from before?" the voice said, both unfamiliar yet so familiar at the same time. I looked up. It seemed to be the same guy who had asked why I had been tearing up.

"No reason, I just thought I recognized her. Turns out I was wrong though-"

"Hey!" the kid interrupted, his cap falling off from the yell. "Was it like a sixth sense or something?!"

"No…?"

"Well, you shouldn't give up just because she didn't recognize you! Maybe she just didn't get a good look at you or something!"

The kid smiled. He was around my size, with hazel eyes and dark hair. A computer case hung from his shoulder, and seemed to take up a lot of his strength, considering how skinny and fragile he looked.

"The name's Sora by the way!" said the kid, extending his arm towards me. I took it, but didn't bother paying attention. I was too busy planning what to do next.

After school, I saw Xion was walking alone. I couldn't remember where the place I woke up in was, so I figured I might as well follow her. She went left and right, through alleys and backyards, until, she finally turned towards my direction (Which was a pretty bad to begin with, right behind a skinny tree.) and stared, long and hard.

"_No use hiding anymore"_ I thought to myself, so I came out. When I saw her, she was a deep shade of red, almost like she was embarrassed. "_Wait, I thought Nobodies couldn't feel emotions."_

"W-wh-what do you want?" She stuttered. She seemed to paw at the ground for a while with her foot, but after a few moments of silence, she managed to get a determined look on her face.

"Could I know why you're following me please?" She said, but I couldn't form a response. After staring at her for a while, there was no mistaking it. It really was Xion! So I rushed in to hug her.

As our bodies intertwined, she let out a small whimper, but I wanted to keep this moment for just a bit longer. I had finally found her, the girl I had spent so many evenings with, the girl I had missed for so long! I couldn't lose her again, so in my mind, I made myself promise I would always protect her. I wouldn't let anyone take advantage of her again!

^_**Same as i mentioned above. ill continue if enough interest is shown, and please leave helpful reviews!**_!^


	2. Good Times

_^Hey you guys, sorry this chapter is so short and sloppy, but it should still lead the plot along pretty well. Just wanted to get this done because i won't beon my computer for the next few days, so I figured i should leave something to continue the story for to make up for that. i should be updating though about once or twice a week, so look forward to that!^_

_ On my first few days, I was nothing more than a zombie. At least, that's what the red-haired man told me. But it seemed to all click together as soon as she talked to me for the first time. When we had finished one of our first few missions together, she had managed to summon the keyblade, so I invited her for some "icing on the cake", for doing such a good job. We watched the sunset together from the highest point. From the, umm, clock tower? Yeah, the clock tower in Twilight Town. The view was amazing. Even she said so. It made me happy. Even though we Nobodies aren't supposed to feel "happy", we still spent the entire the afternoon just watching the sunset and happily laughing. Yeah. We were definitelylaughing._

* * *

><p>"Roxas, do you think I could get your phone number?"<p>

"Huh?"

Xion had been walking with me to the ice cream shop, so she could try the sea-salt ice cream. It had been quiet for a while, so I had been wondering if something was wrong. It had only been a week since I had awkwardly taken her into my arms after-school. A week since she had walked into the classroom, while the sound of my yell resonated through the room. She didn't remember me, but I remembered everything about her.

"The thing is Xion, I don't have a phone…"

Her face showed a bit of regret, almost like she wanted to take back the question.

"But I can get one if you want!" I quickly added.

Xion turned towards me, with eyes full of hope. "You mean it?"

"Of course Xion!"

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but smile the next day as Xion tapped in the number for my new cellphone. She was so eager, she was grinning from ear to ear. It was just another day in this school, and from the week that me and Xion had been here, nothing seemed out of the norm.<p>

"Roxas, would you please stand up to present your project?"

"Ummm, there was a project?"

"Well obviously the one that I've been telling you about for the last month. It was on the Pyramids of Giza wasn't it?"

I took a moment's pause to gather my thoughts. Could I just simply say I forgot it? Yeah, that seemed like something likely to happen anyways.

"Mr. Webber, well I umm-"

I couldn't speak. It was like a giant shock through the back of my brain. The pain was unbearable, like the world revolved around this little piece.

"Roxas are you okay?" I could hear Xion call from a few seats. I might have responded if I hadn't blacked out.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm like you, Roxas. I don't remember much from the beginning either."<em>

Something's wrong.

"_Well, for your information... I worry about you all the time, Roxas."_

Were my memories always this fuzzy?

"_Stop holding back!"_

It feels like my head's about to explode.

"_Never forget... That's the truth."_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. My head still hurt, but I managed to recognize the place. Xion was sitting next to me, clutching her chest while her eyes were open wide.<p>

"Xion, why am I in the hospital?"

She had tears in her eyes, and it looked like she was surprised, probably from me waking up.

"Roxas, you fell down during class so suddenly, I thought the worst had happened. The doctors weren't sure what went on, because they couldn't find any problems. Don't you remem-"

Just then, the door to my room slammed open. And in came a red-haired man with a doctors suit on.

"Miss Westbrad, I'm afraid you'll have to go to the waiting room for a while and do what people do in the waiting room. I have to have a little chat with Mr. Blondie here."

"Axel, is that-"

"If you'll come this way miss." He said, showing Xion to the door. "It should take a few minutes."

As soon as she was out the door, he turned to me.

"Now then Roxas, let's see if you've still got it memorized."

^Yep, sorry it was so short. Next one will definitely be a lot longer story wise!^


	3. Doctors

"So let me get this straight. I am in an alternate universe, where everyone I knew has new life doing what they've always wanted? And the only people who remember are you and me?"

"Yeah, so I'm going to try to figure this all out. Just felt like I should tell you about it, since I went and fainted just like you a few days ago." Axel said with a grin. "You can just go ahead and focus on your little reunion with Xion."

"Axel, before you go, can I ask you something really quick?" I said, just as Axel was ready to open up the door.

"Sure, what is it?" he said with a puzzled look.

"Are you really a doctor here?"

He grinned.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of September. About a month after I had found myself here. It had gone pretty well getting used to this place. At least, it wasn't any harder than swinging around a giant key killing Heartless.<p>

"Roxas, guess what!" Xion said with a grin. We were walking towards the ice cream shop, to finally spend some time together on the top of the clock tower.

"What?" I answered, preferring to admire how she look today on this sunny afternoon. She had blue jeans on, with a blue and white t-shirt announcing to the world her favorite band, blink-182.

"My birthday is coming up!" she said while she stood on top of the bench in front of me. Her hair was waving with the wind, the sun aimed at the back of her head with her face towards. "I was thinking of asking if you wanted to come over to my house to celebrate."

"Will your parents mind?"

"They're not really home that often, so no. I'm not really inviting anyone else since you're kind of my best friend right now, but you can invite anyone you want!"

I couldn't help but smile. She was always like this, so cheery and amazing. It was so contagious.

"Alright Xion, I'll invite one of my best friends." I said, a certain red-head guy in mind.

"Great!" Her eyes lit up, and her smile widened. We ended up buying ice cream and headed towards the clock tower.

"I'm still amazed on how you found such an amazing view Roxas."

We could see the entire town from here. Every building. Every hill. Every valley full of grass. Expanding towards the blue sea and the unknown.

"Roxas, have you ever wondered if there's anything beyond this world? If there's anything, anyone, up in the stars, waiting for the day they'll break free from all of this?"

I turned to Xion. Up on the clock tower, her eyes were as clear as the skies, but seemed to expand forever like the sea. She was staring out into the unknown, face full of wonder and curiosity.

"Of course there are! I mean, as long as we can imagine, anything should be possible! We could have a sort of man-beast kidnap a princess, and he ends up falling in love with her and almost dies trying to protect her!" I said, surprising Xion with my shouts.

"That's a pretty weird story Roxas." She said with a laugh. The story was pretty weird, but it seemed familiar somehow. "You sure you didn't just steal it off of Disney?"

"I don't know, that might be the case."

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night. 3:27 a.m. to be exact. And I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Xion. Lately, I had found myself paying more and more attention to all the things she did. The way she yawned every single day without fail during Algebra class. The way she would smile at all the stupid things I said, and pouted whenever I made her mad. The fact that she smelled like lilies, and wouldn't care about what she wore. I wanted to call her, hear her voice, but I couldn't bring myself to call her. Instead, I was just touching the screen where her name was. Over and over again.<p>

"Wait what?" I whispered in the dark. Somehow, Axel's number was on my phone. I wanted to talk to him. Ask him why I feel this way. Maybe he would know what this was. Before I could dial his number though, my phone vibrated. It was a text from Axel.

"Hey Blondie, you doing alright?"

"Yeah Axel, why do you ask?"

"Call it motherly instinct, but anyways, how's this new world for you? Lot less stressful than ours, that's for sure."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Axel, I have a question."

"Ask away. By the way, don't call me Axel. Name's Lea now alright?"

I hesitated. I trusted Axel, even after all the lies he had told me. I just felt like this was a bit personal. So I spent the rest of the night sitting on my bed, pondering these new feelings.

**_^So new chapter. Yay. Next one should be up sometime around next week.^_**


	4. Headaches and Romance

_^Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but i kinda broke some of fingers, so itll take a while to upload for me. I'll probably be taking 2-3 weeks to upload stuff, good news is though you'll be getting longer chapters. again, sorry for the delay!^_

I seem to keep forgetting something. Like I'm forgetting someone, something, important. My entire life seems like a blur up to a few weeks ago. As if I'm living through someone's movements. When I first met Roxas, I couldn't control myself. It was all I could do to stay calm and ask who he was. How can a person seem so familiar yet so unknown at the same time? And as time went on, I felt more and more attached to him. But I can't repeat this cycle.

My parents, original parents, were a happy married couple. Then I came along. They couldn't keep up with all the bills, because apparently having an extra person around the house results in such a big change of income. Life was fine for some years. But my 7th birthday came along.

I'm not sure whether my mom chose to ignore signs, or whether she was actually surprised. But in the end, my dad's affair came to an end. While my grandma was cutting the cake, my dad's phone rang, and my mom picked up the phone. If she had let it ring, maybe we would still be all together. But she answered, and easily put two and two together. Next thing I knew, a divorce came along, and I was left in the care of my mom. She died soon after, a car crash, and I was left in a foster home. No one knew where my dad ended up, so another family ended up adopting me.

Every time I see Roxas, I can't help but feel guilty. It's almost like I know I hurt him before, so I don't want to hurt him again. I can't wait for him to visit tomorrow though, it's like, I feel so nervous yet so happy when I see him. If only tomorrow would come sooner.

* * *

><p>If I could lie on my bed forever, I would. I've been having these horrible headaches recently, like something is tapping on my brain. And these dreams too. Last night, I dreamt about a clock tower, a different one, with an amazing view of the sunset. But, Xion was lying in my arms. And she was, dying to put it simply. But yet, she was still smiling, tears running down her face. And I wanted to reach out, to grab her close and never let her go, but I couldn't. She was right in front of me, but why was the horizon dividing us?<p>

Xion had told me to be at her house around 6, so she could have some time to get everything ready. But it was 4:30, I was at the corner of her block, I had nothing to do, and plus she might like a surprise.

I was taking the smallest steps possible, so that the most amount of time possible could be wasted. By the time I got to her house, it was 5:15. Amazing.

"Alright Roxas, you've got nothing to lose." I said to myself. My hand reached up to knock on the door, and pretty soon, Xion greeted me at the door, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Roxas!" she yelled out, running into my arms. "You're here super early!"

I was surprised by this. The fact that we had become such good friends in such short time was still amazing to me. But it still made me happy.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said, Xion still in my arms. As she stepped away, her face aimed towards the floor, I could see her eyes flushed with red, as if she had been blushing.

"Umm, come in, I still have to fix a few things."

"Are we going to be in the living room or your room?"

"Well, probably my room, let's go."

She led me up the stairs and into a door at the end of the hallway.

"Well, home sweet home?" Xion said as she opened the door. It was a pretty big room, with band posters everywhere. She pointed her phone at her TV, which was a giant flatscreen, and turned it on.

"Just let me shower really quick, alright? I'll be back in a few minutes."

So I watched the TV for a while, which was on the news network. Suddenly, the TV started flickering, showing static for a while. A sharp pain ran through my arm, almost like someone had stuck a needle in it.

_"Ro-ro-xas." _a voice echoed. _"Can you hear me? Well even so, you're in danger Roxas. There is someone trying to manipulate your- so can you- Roxas- please!?" _the voice managed to get out before static. And then, it was gone.

My headache was getting worse by the minute, and that voice, it had sounded so familiar. I struggled to get up from the bed. I had to get out of here, wherever here was. I could only get as far as the door before I felt myself collapse.

* * *

><p>If waking up to the terrified scream of your best friend doesn't wake you up, then I don't what will. She had watery eyes, almost as though she had been about to cry.<p>

"Roxas, are, are you okay?" she managed to say.

My head was aching, my heart was racing, but somehow, everything felt okay. I was more worried about Xion than I was about myself, so I quickly stood up with a smile.

"Yeah, no worries yo!"

After a few minutes of me calming Xion down, I noticed the ice cream on the floor.

"Did you just buy these?"

"Yeah, I had gone to the store to pick some up so we could enjoy them, but we can't really eat these now…"

"Tell you what?!" I exclaimed, making Xion jump. "Let's go for a walk and I'll buy us new ones, alright?"

Xion nodded, and pretty soon, we were on our way to the store. The sun was just starting to drop, but the store was only a few minutes away, so we had time to get home. After we bought the ice cream, we headed straight back to her house.

"Roxas, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" I said before taking a big bite out of my ice cream bar.

"Why did you faint again?"

How could I answer a question even I don't know the answer to? It wasn't even that I couldn't think of how to answer, I just, couldn't remember anymore.

* * *

><p>"It was probably from staying up last night, I'm probably just sleepy that's all."<p>

After we had watched a couple movies together, we ordered a pizza and just laid on her bed for a while, her head resting on my chest. It all felt great, but…

But it felt so wrong at the same time. Something was tugging at the back of my mind, I couldn't quite place my finger on it though.

"Roxas, when is the pizza getting here?"

"We just ordered Xion, give it a second. How about we just, I don't know, do some work or something?"

Xion laughed, something both melodic yet so sad. She stood up, her hand supporting her balance, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Roxas, is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're not acting like yourself."

The words struck me hard. I was acting happy. But I didn't know why. Why?

"I don't know."

There is no such thing as a good liar. There is always someone, however, that knows how to maneuver past the questions. I don't know if I would have been able to keep that game up though, had it not been for the doorbell going off. So we both stood up and rushed towards the door.

"Pizza delivery."

A red-haired man stood waiting outside, a pizza in one hand, and keys in the other. Xion told him to come in, so I stood there with him as she gathered up the money.

"So, Roxas." The red-haired man said. "Do you still remember me? Or is it going to be a problem getting you back?"

How did, how did he know my name?

"According to Namine, the two of us should have been out of here two days after we arrived. But it's been far longer than that Roxas. Is it that you simply don't want to leave?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I know it's been a great time for you, but the more you stall, the less of a chance we have of coming back. This isn't even how Xion would have acted Roxas. Snap out of it!"

"Shut up!" I shouted back. "You don't know anything about this!"

"Oh yeah? What was the first word she ever said to you then?"

"Shut up Axel!"

"See, you do remember. So for her sake, try to snap out of it, alright?"

Xion came in from upstairs, and quickly paid the guy and got him outside. I took the pizza and went upstairs, still hazed from the argument. Xion looked as though she had heard nothing, as if we hadn't been shouting, and quickly poured some soda for us both.

"Hey Roxas, after we're done, wanna play a game?"

"Sure."

In the end, we ended up falling asleep together, her head on my chest, and her laughter still echoing through my head.


	5. Season's Greetings

The light was streaming through the curtains, blinding me for a few seconds. It seemed like it was still pretty early, maybe 7 or 8. Xion was still asleep on my chest though, so I just laid there. My shirt was a bit wet from her drool, but I could really care less. It was an old shirt, plus, she looked peaceful sleeping. Her hair was a mess, her mouth a just a tad bit open. If I listened carefully, I could hear her snoring. And I definitely didn't want to wake her..

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before she actually woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and yawned. A giant smile was already spreading, her blue eyes bright with happiness.<p>

"So did you have a good time yesterday?" I said after a minute of silence. I was more worried about what her parents would say if they found us here. But she just smiled and turned on the TV.

"Of course I did."

She kicked me out of her room for a few minutes while she showered, so I called my parents to explain what happened. At least, that's what I planned to do. It actually had more yelling than talking, and I was informed of the fact that I was grounded for a week. But I could stay for the rest of the day, as long as I got home before midnight.

As I got off the phone with mom and sat down on the couch, I couldn't help but wonder about the events of yesterday. What did that guy mean? What was going on? Well, I wasn't going to figure it out anytime soon, so I might as well just leave it for now. I'll just spend the rest of the day with Xion, preferably making her smile and laugh. It would be amazing today.

It took a few minutes before she got out of the shower, and even after that I had to wait for her to get changed. In the end, she decided on a simple band t-shirt, blink-182 of course (She loves that band), and some jeans. After that, we headed to the arcade by the bay. It was a warm day, like any other here. But there were storm clouds in the distance. Xion was laughing as we walked though, so she didn't notice. By the time we got to the arcade it was pouring. But with a smile, she told me we should just stay put till later. Her parents would give us a ride. So we spent that day playing games together, enjoying everything good in the world.

* * *

><p>Before long, I found myself making friends with other kids in class. It seemed like I was a pretty popular kid, so by default Xion became pretty popular herself. Life was pretty boring for a while, since it was always the same schedule. But Xion and I always found time for each other. Every afternoon, we spent time together on the clock tower, eating ice cream. And each day, the sunset never failed to disappoint. It seemed more amazing every day, and as the laughter of Xion and I echoed through the skies, everything seemed perfect. But it was starting to get cold out. Could we still keep up those good times?<p>

"Hey dude, so are you or are you not?"

A familiar voice brought me back to reality. It was a guy named Sora, Sora's twin brother. And when I say twin, I mean fraternal twin. While the older guy had brown hair and blue eyes like Xion's, this one had black hair and hazel eyes. He was a year behind his brother, and had my same lunch period

"Dude, are you guys dating or not?"

"What do you mean?" I answered, sincerely confused about the word dating.

"DO YOU LOVE HER AND WANT HER TO HAVE YOUR BABIES OR NOT?" Sora finally said, clearly frustrated by my lack of attention.

I was taken aback. Is love deeply caring about someone? Or is it something you tell to people who just want to care for you? What is it?

"What is love?"

"Dude, I'm really hoping you're joking right now. Please tell me you're joking." He responded, and then added when he saw my face "You're not joking are you?"

I nodded.

"Sigh, alright I'll explain it as best as possible. Love is… well actually I don't know myself. Give me a second."

"Alright."

"Okay, Google says that the meaning of love is 'feeling a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone' wait what? Even I could have told you that. Cheap little browser aren't you?"

Before he could continue his imaginary fight with Google, I quickly turned him around and spoke to him.

"Dude, I need to know. How do I know if I love her?"

"Oh that's easy. You enjoy everything she does, everything about her actually, and sometimes you feel really nervous around them and you just want them to smile and be happy and stuff."

I really stopped listening by the time he mentioned "everything about her". I think I did love her. Maybe. I've never really experienced these feelings before and all. So all I had to do was wait two more periods to talk to her about this. It shouldn't be that bad. Then again, Sora had said people thought we were dating. From what Sora told me, dating meant you loved a person. So maybe she already knew it?

* * *

><p>"Hey Xion, wait up!"<p>

It was afterschool now, which meant it was time for us to get an ice cream together. She was waiting for me at the school gate, her animal hat firmly on her head since it was early December and just her usual sweater couldn't keep her warm. I couldn't wait to tell her what Sora had told me, so I ran towards her, arms outstretched. Surprising her, I lifted her up from behind in a hug and slowly let her down. Her face was red from embarrassment, but she hugged me either way.

"How'd classes go Roxas?" She asked with a smile, putting on the hat I had knocked off her.

"They went great, as always."

"Great, let's get going then!"

So we started our usual walk down the hill. It got considerably colder in a short amount of time, and since I had brought two jackets, I put one on Xion's shoulders, since she was shivering. She refused at first, but I insisted until she finally took it. Snow had started to fall now, and people everywhere were busy with Christmas decorations. But we walked past all of them and walked towards the ice cream store. I was about to ask her if we were going to head up to the clock tower as usual, but then I remembered what Sora had told me.

"Xion, do you know what love is?" I asked. Xion stopped on her tracks and turned visibly red.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice cracking a little as if she was nervous.

"Like, is there anyone you feel really connected to or something? What was it… Is there anyone with whom you feel a "deep romantic or sexual attachment to?"

"Why are you asking me this?!" she snapped back, turning redder by the minute. So I let the subject drop and just kept walking with her. We stopped for some hot chocolate, and just headed straight for her house. It had started to snow while I was paying attention, but at this point it was too late to say anything. We had spent the entire walk home in silence, why ruin it now?

As Xion unlocked her door, she had begun to turn red once again.

"Xion, are you still mad about what I asked?"

"No… but I wanted to tell you that…. Umm…"

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I think I love you."

And she kissed me on the cheek, all the while my heart pounding with confusion. It was still snowing when she kissed my cheek, but now I hope it never stops.

^Next chapter will be up soon, hope you enjoyed and stuff.


	6. Kisses and Illegal Fan Clubs

_*IN HONOR OF THE WHOLE 2.5 REMIX, HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU. oh and ill be spending my spare time playing 2.5, if i find time, ill find time to write the next chapter and all*_

* * *

><p>I don't quite think that it's possible to phrase exactly how happy I was in that moment. But to put it simply, it was amazing. All I could do was hold that spot as she pulled away. She was blushing, but she was smiling too. She whispered bye as she closed the door, and I stayed glued to the spot, watching the snow fall. It was the type of snow people consider perfect. Neither too light that it wouldn't pile onto the ground, but it wasn't snowstorm type of hard. Watching it fall, it dawned on me.<p>

"Did she really just say that she loves me!?" I shouted to the world, quickly shutting up when I realized she could hear me. Knowing her though, she would probably just laugh. Oh how I wished it wasn't so cold today. We could talk for way longer time… oh hell!

I'm just simply confused as to what to do with her. Should I tell her I love her too? But I don't even know what love is to be honest. Does that mean I'm lying to her? But I honestly feel like I love her, this is just so confusing. God damn it.

* * *

><p>If it's midnight, and I'm staying up thinking of Xion, does it mean I'm in love? My phone is just lying there next to me, as if it was waiting for the same message I was.<p>

_Buzz_ was all I heard a few seconds later, as a message reached my phone. Leaning over to reach the only light source in the room, I bump my funny bone on the drawer.

"_Ow…._" I whispered into the darkness as I checked my messages.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Xion, what's up?"

"Umm, do you remember what I told you in the afternoon?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wanted to know what you think?"

The thing is, I never expected Xion to tell me that. Or at least, through a text message. Should I tell her what I really feel? Or should I be vague? FOR GOD'S SAKE, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT LOVE TILL RECENTLY! I should just go ahead and tell her. That seems like the normal thing to do. Right?

"I…"

"I feel the same way." I finally finished.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity, every second that passed by seeming slower than the last. Did I say something wrong? Did I flip her switch again?

The sound of a phone ringing woke me up pretty soon after. It was pretty late, so I had started to drift off. Soon as I answered, Xion's voice greeted me.

"Roxas, do you think you can meet me at the clock tower?"

"Sure, but for what reason?"

"I… I just really want to see you. So will you come?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>She was standing in front of the clock tower, looking up at the shining stars. So to scare her, I put my hands in front of her eyes. She yelped. I laughed. But then her face got serious.<p>

"Roxas, I want you to listen closely, okay? No jokes at all this time." She said, her eyes full of determination. So I nodded yes, ready to listen.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" She yelled, squeezing her eyes shut. But as soon as she looked towards me, she intertwined both her hands behind my neck and kissed me. And after it was over, she left her forehead touching mine.

"I figured I would do that before you hesitated. Plus, it's better to do this in person, rather than through messages." She said, a blush starting to spread over her face.

"You were… right." I gasped out. My heart was racing, and I was starting to feel hot. I was so nervous, but this moment had been amazing. The moon gave us some light as we stood in the snow, our foreheads still touching. My hands were on her hips, as sweaty as a man running a marathon, but her hands were pretty sweaty too, being on my neck and all.

"Don't you wanna just stay like this?" she asked.

"Always."

* * *

><p>I don't know if there's anything quite as amazing as walking hand in hand with someone you love. Her body was warm, and she smelled like lilacs. Did she always smell like that? Her body was so close to my side, I was actually starting to sweat. People kept staring at us, which didn't help at all. But we still gladly went on our way, stopping at her locker to drop off her hat and jacket, and then mine to do the same. Inside the school, we stopped holding hands, since of course, we would have gotten in trouble with the teachers for doing such "vulgar" things. That didn't apply to poking her sides though.<p>

Sora came up to me during. But when I say came up to me, I mean he stormed his way towards me. Anger was the first emotion that came up in my mind, but I decided against stating the obvious.

"What's up?" I asked, careful not to add any sarcasm into my tone.

"What's up!? Is that really all you can say!? Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Xion!?" he yelled at me, almost like if he was disciplining me.

"I didn't think I needed your approval."

"Dude, do you not realize she has an entire illegal fan club dedicated to her? They're gonna kill you!"

The fact that I didn't care, combined with the fact that I was now mad that random guys had a fan club all about her, made me push Sora out of the way. What did they think they were doing? That was downright creepy and gross for God's sake! Even so, I tried to push it out of my mind for the rest of the day, and it surprisingly enough worked. As soon as seventh period class ended, Xion and I headed straight for her locker, and then headed for mine. Took way longer than usual, since we normally split up after school to meet up outside, but we managed to finally get out. She grabbed my hand, and we walked down the hill that we had climbed separately every day. Except starting today, we would always climb it together.

* * *

><p>"Roxas, do you think you could close your eyes really quick?"<p>

I unwillingly complied. Next thing I knew, another kiss had been planted on me by Xion, and we were holding each other again for a while. Until she let go and smiled at me, closing the door on the winter wind.

"Xion, wait."

"What's up? Can't you see I'm trying to be romantic here?"

"Can I come in?" I asked, the question bugging me since we had left school.

Xion just smiled and laughed. "Sure, but I'll have you know I'm asexual. So no funny stuff!"

"What's an asexual?"

* * *

><p>*<em>Sorry if you dont agree with the whole asexual thing, its just that i like thinking of them as either sibling or asexual cuties. other than that, hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! It helps a lot when writing and all!*<em>


End file.
